Kagome Wields The Katana No Kami
by VamphigherQueen
Summary: Three years after Kagome returned to the feudal era, she bears Inuyasha's first child and they live happily in their home. What happens when Inuyasha hears rumors about a legendary priestess sword? Will the stay-at-home miko go back into the world of adventuring? What dangers await this family?
1. Task Of All Tasks

**Had this fic sitting around...figured I'd post it. Hope you guys enjoy it. xoxo**

**-VQ**

* * *

Kagome lied in her hut waiting for Inuyasha to come home. Musouka, their beautiful baby girl with pewter hair, cute black ears, brown eyes and a little fang showing over her bottom lip, laid peacefully staring lovingly into her mother's eyes. As Kagome smiled at Musouka, her eyes widened.

'It's been 3 years since I've come back to the Feudal Era…' She thought, reflecting on how much her life has changed since she settled down with her one true love and had a beautiful child. They had been trying for some time to have a child and she was sure she couldn't have one. Musouka was surely a blessing. She sighed in happiness at the thought as Inuyasha came back into the hut. The baby's ears wiggled on her head as the scent of her father approached. Kagome turned to look at her dear husband, who had just returned from an exorcism with Miroku, carrying a bale of rice.

"Inuyasha, welcome home!" She smiled.

He kissed his wife and went over to his daughter who was reaching out for him, happy her father was home. "Did you miss me too?" He whispered to her as she grabbed his face, lightly scratching him with her little claws.

"What have you two been doing?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to Kagome.

"Oh, this and that. I did some laundry, caught up with Sango and Musouka cried so much while you were gone."

"Hmm." He turned to his baby and her eyes glowed in fascination as he looked at her. "So you did miss me…" He gently poked her belly and she let out a giggle.

"Papa" she cooed.

His ears wiggled at the sound. He looked at her in shock as she muttered her first word. "Kagome, you hear that? She said papa! Did you hear it?"

Kagome rubbed Inuyasha's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Yes, I heard. This is a great milestone in our lives…and hers."

The two looked at the baby who tried to look at both her parents who she loved dearly at the same time, starting to make her eyes cross. She closed her eyes and let out a low growl, then yawned, showing the little fangs growing in her mouth.

"I guess she's tired from all that talking." Kagome jested.

Inuyasha set her down on the futon to sleep and kissed her on her forehead. "Goodnight, my little angel." He heard her breathing slowly even out to let him know she was asleep.

He turned to Kagome who was smiling sweetly. He let out a wistful sigh and smiled back. He opened his arms to her and she accepted his embrace and sat in his lap.

"Kagome," He began while playing with her hair. "I found out something really interesting back in that village I slayed that demon in. I'm not sure how interested you'll be, but I think you should hear me out."

Kagome looked at him confused but didn't interrupt.

"When I was in that village, the headman recognized me…"

_"Y-You're the same monk and half demon who defeated the evil Naraku!" Said the headman of the village, astonished to come across the men. _

_The other villagers began to murmur amongst themselves before everyone bowed their heads in respect. Inuyasha wasn't used to being respected, or even accepted by humans so it made him a bit uneasy. _

_"Master Inuyasha, you have married the Priestess Lady Kagome, yes?" He nodded. Kagome was training with Kaede and her powers had surpassed those of even Kikyo. She was deemed the most powerful priestess alive. _

_"It is such an honor to meet you here in our village! We have heard many stories about you. You are a pair with incredible power!" _

_Inuyasha became a bit weirded out by the worship and forced the headman to stand. "Keh! Yeah we're pretty powerful, I guess. But stop with all the bowing! I'm not a lord or nothin'. Now stand back so I can rid your village of this annoying demon." _

_Miroku placed sutras on the headman's door as a Racoon demon was forced out of the house. Inuyasha drew his sword and struck the demon with his Wind Scar, causing it to vanish into thin air. Miroku prayed at the headman's home as the villagers stood in shock witnessing their immeasurable power. _

_"You should be safe now. We will kindly take our payment for our services." Miroku stated proudly._

_"Oh of course, Master Monk!" The headman said happily. "Right this way!" _

_The two followed the headman into his home and he handed them three bales of rice. _

_"Master Inuyasha." The headman's wife approached slowly. "I was wondering if your Lady was aware of the task of all tasks, a path of enlightenment for powerful priestesses." _

_"Task of all tasks? Never heard of it."_

_"If you'll stay for a quick spell, I'll tell you about this legend." _

_Miroku took a seat first without giving Inuyasha a moment to think it over. "This sounds interesting. Let's stay, Inuyasha." _

_Inuyasha sat down as the woman continued her tale._

_"A few miles east of where Mt. Hakurei used to stand, was a hideout for a secret society of powerful priestesses. For women whose purpose was to help and heal others, they were quite selfish and only interested in becoming more powerful. The group had caught wind of an old tale about the Katana No Kami, the blade of Midoriko's mother, Maru. She placed the blade in a cave behind the mountains to the north, guarding it with trials that would be simple for a strong and pure Priestess. However, these tasks tested the heart of the Priestess. If she were self-absorbed, she would fail to complete the tasks and retrieve the sword. If she was kind, yet only interested in increasing her power, she may be able to complete the tasks, but she would not be able to bypass the barrier around the sword. These priestesses were kind people, yet only interested in power and none were able to wield it. There was one priestess of the group, who came close but craved the power so much, the sword rejected her. She renounced her priestess abilities and decided to live as a common woman. She told this story to her predecessors, but none were brave enough to embark on the journey. I was able to learn this story from my dear friend, Kanzen, the last living descendent of the secret society of priestesses. He lives to the east of here. People were told this story was a fable because the rest of those selfish priestesses coveted the sword so much, even on their deathbed they muttered about it. They didn't want anyone to go after that sword. But I assure you, this legend is very real, but none have been able to complete this task." _

_Miroku was fascinated with the legend. "Why didn't Midoriko herself go after the blade?" He asked. _

_"She probably would have." The woman said. "Had she not died. Her duty kept her far too distracted to seek out the sword her mother hid. Even if it meant protecting the ones she wanted to protect. I have told you this tale because I believe Lady Kagome is beyond capable of wielding that sword. You should share this story with her." _

_Inuyasha nodded in agreement as he stood up. "I'll tell her. Miroku we should be going. I want to get back to my daughter." _

_"Oh, you and the Lady Priestess have a daughter?" The woman asked. _

_"Yeah, Her name is Musouka." He responded with a smile on his face as he walked out the Headman's home._

"So you see? There's a priestess sword out there that has your name written all over it. And your desire to protect others will help you wield that sword, just like I wield my Tetsusaiga. I don't know, Kagome. I just feel like that sword sorta belongs to you and you should go get it."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. "You think I can do that? I can go get that sword?"

"Keh! Of course you can! My wife is strong. Even though you can't defeat me, you're still pretty awesome." He said jokingly.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh and be flattered by her husband's kind appraisal. "We should talk to Kaede about it in the morning." She said.

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome got out of his arms and got the futon ready for them to sleep.

"Come on, let's get some rest."

He stood up, stretched and laid his sword down at the head of the futon. He took one last look at his daughter before lying down with his wife.

Kagome thought hard about this Katana No Kami as she fell asleep in Inuyasha's protective arms.


	2. Setting Out

Kagome woke up to Musouka's crying and Inuyasha lying on top of her. She gently pushed him off and went to feed her child who immediately stopped crying upon being fed.

Inuyasha slowly began to wake up as Sango entered their hut.

"Good morning, Sango." Kagome said with a smile.

"Good morning!" She sat down beside her best friend. "Kagome. Miroku told me about the legend of that blade last night. I'm more than sure Inuyasha has already filled you in."

Kagome nodded. "I was going to talk to Kaede about it and see if she might've known anything at all."

"You should definitely do that. I think that blade would choose you as its master." She said confidently as she placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I have to go back to the children. I'll see you two later."

Kagome and Inuyasha waved at her as she left.

Inuyasha turned over to see his two favorite girls looking at him. As always, his daughter reached out for him whenever she knew she had his attention. He held her in his arms as she rested on his chest. "So what do you wanna do, Kagome? You wanna go see the old woman now?"

She paused for a second then nodded. "Yes, let's go." The two left their hut with their daughter and headed to see Kaede.

* * *

They reached Kaede's hut at the same time as Sesshomaru and Jaken. They stared at each other awkwardly when Musouka's ears started to perk up. She practically jumped out of Inuyasha's arms to see Sesshomaru. She recognized him by scent and feigned for his attention. Sesshomaru turned towards the girl and reached out to her. Over the years, Sesshomaru had become more kind. Rin had been opening up his heart more and more. Surprisingly enough, the young girl had grown strong feelings for him. She told Kagome in confidence that she would wait until she was able to make her decision to stay in the village or continue her journey with him to tell him how she felt, which was only a few weeks away.

As Sesshomaru held the girl, he noticed a light mark on the side of her face, similar to his and their father's. "She carries strong blood." He said. "She's inherited the blood of our father and the spiritual powers of Kagome."

Kagome smiled. She was happy to know that her child would be strong.

The group entered Kaede's hut and Rin was ecstatic to see Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Hello, Rin. Have you been well?"

"Yes! I have longed to see you!" She said happily as her face glowed with excitement.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned to Kaede. "An unexpected surprise to see the two of you."

Kagome sat next to Kaede. "Kaede…have you heard anything about the Katana No Kami?"

Kaede nodded. "My sister Kikyo told me of a man who mentioned this to her on her journey during the time of her resurrection. She told the man she held no interest in the task and there was one who would be more capable of doing so. Mayhaps she was referring to you, Kagome."

Kagome's mind wandered back to Kikyo. 'I wonder if she really was talking about me.'

"So this is the real deal? Kagome can get that sword, no problem!" Inuyasha said proudly.

"You must be careful, child. This journey is perilous. It is said that this sword is hidden beyond the mountains inhabited by the wolf demons, guarded by a barrier and many trials that test a Priestess' heart."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, that's how the legend was told. The woman who told me said she was told the story by a man named Kanzen, the last descendent of a secret society of Priestesses."

"Kanzen, you say? That is the same man who told my sister of this tale. You may find it wise to visit this man before continuing your journey to the mountains."

Kagome paused and thought hard about her decision. Her daughter had just turned six months old. Was now a good time to leave home? She had become so used to being an ordinary woman, a simple villager who never fights, but only loves, nurtures and heals. But…a priestess would always be a priestess. In the back of her mind, she knew this was something she had to do. She sensed that an awful chain of events was forming and this was something that needed to be done.

"I'll do it." Kagome decided.

Rin overheard their conversation and timidly moved towards Kagome. "Um…Lady Kagome. Would you like me to watch Musouka while you're gone? I have become quite skilled in child care."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Well, then you can come with me."

Inuyasha nodded. "Take care of our little one, Rin. We're counting on you."

"I promise!"

They kissed their child goodbye. "We'll be back soon. Be good for Rin." Inuyasha whispered to his daughter. He rubbed her cheek and she grabbed his finger and bit it.

"Ouch!"

She giggled and Sesshomaru let out a slight chuckle. "I told you she was strong."

Inuyasha shook his head and walked towards the door.

"Kagome?" Kaede called out. "Remember your training. It will indeed be helpful on this journey."

"Right." Kagome headed out with Inuyasha and the two went to their hut to pack supplies.

Kagome brought along some medicinal herbs, her bow, arrows, quiver, a spare outfit and a few other items she deemed necessary. Inuyasha promised he'd hunt food along the way. They went to Sango and Miroku's hut to let them know they were off on their journey and would return as soon as possible.

"Please be safe!" Sango pleaded. As a mother, she couldn't help but worry; Especially since she and Kagome had been attached at the hip since she returned to the feudal era.

"Nothing to worry about, Sango!" Inuyasha stated confidently.

Miroku gently stroked Sango's butt "Yes, I agree they'll be fine. I will pray for you, nonetheless."

Sango stared at him. "You're never going to stop doing that are you?"

"Of course not! I can do it whenever I want now." He said happily.

Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah, me too!" He said as he squeezed Kagome's butt.

"You two spend way too much time together!" Kagome said.

Sango and Kagome were growing irritated by the two men who were still squeezing their butts and punched them.

"Cut it out!" Sango shouted.

Kagome let out an irritated sigh. "Inuyasha, let's go. We'll see you guys soon!" She waved at the couple as they went off on their journey.

* * *

As Inuyasha and Kagome walked out the village, they passed the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome stopped and looked down into it. "This is how it all began. It was because of this well that we met."

She turned from the well to look at Inuyasha. "This is just like old times. You and I started our journey all those years ago alone, looking for Sacred Jewel shards. Now we're married and on a new journey." She grabbed his hand as they continued walking.

"Yeah. I really did like traveling with you. I was never alone as long as I had you. I was always happy. Even when it seemed like I wasn't."

She nudged him and laughed. "You always loved me, didn't you?"

Inuyasha's cheeks were quickly flushed as he looked away. "I-I never said that! But you can't tell me that's not how _you_ felt!"

"Only when you weren't mean to me!"

"Well I'm not mean to you now!"

"Sometimes!"

"Only when I'm hungry."

"You're _always_ hungry!" She retorted with her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha chuckled and picked Kagome up onto his back. "Well this journey isn't gonna be like the other ones. I'm sure you already know that."

Kagome nodded with a low "mhm" before resting her head in the nape of his neck.

"That village isn't too far. We should be there by tomorrow." Inuyasha ran through the forest at full speed as their new journey had just begun.

* * *

**SO glad you guys are enjoying this story! Keep reading and reviewing! I love it :D**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**


	3. What Makes You Hppy

_Back in the village…_

Rin was coddling the restless child in Kaede's hut while Sesshomaru and Jaken kept her company. Kaede had gone out to run errands around the village. Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare at Rin holding a child and think about how much she's matured over the years. She was now an adult, a woman who could make her own decisions and start her own life. He wasn't sure how he felt about her but he was certain about how she felt about him. She wasn't very good at hiding her feelings.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru called out.

Jaken stood attentively before him. "Yes, milord?"

"Go wait outside."

Jaken refused to question his lord and simply nodded before running out the door. Once he knew Jaken was out of earshot, he took the opportunity to talk to Rin about her future plans.

"Rin," he spoke in a gentle voice.

She turned to look at him while still rocking Musouka. "Yes?"

"You're an adult now. Free to make your own decisions and—"

She cut him off, knowing exactly where the conversation was going. "Lord Sesshomaru? Can I ask you something?"

He looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

"Do you miss having me around? Would you want me to travel with you?"

In his mind, he wanted to tell her yes and pick her up and drag her away from that vile human village, but in his heart—his demon heart, the one he thought was too solid to be broken down by a simple human girl, he wanted her to do whatever made her happy. He began thinking about how things had changed and how he had changed.

Sesshomaru looked spaced out and Rin was highly concerned by his face. Her chest began to feel tight and she grew worried.

'Does he not want me around?' she wondered. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She gently called out pulling him back to reality.

He gave her a soft look. A look she had never seen before. "I want…you to do what makes you happy."

She looked at him with a face of desperation. "You make me happy! Being with you makes me happy!"

He was stunned by her response. 'Rin, I don't even know what to say.'

He smiled at her and she smiled back. She rested her head on his shoulder and Musouka cried for his attention. He took his niece into his arms and she started to fall asleep. He wasn't completely certain about his feelings for Rin but if being with him made her happy, he wanted her to be with him forever.


	4. Times Are Changing

Kagome and Inuyasha had finally reached that village to the Far East the headman's wife spoke about. It was a nice, lively village inhabited by humans and demons that happily coexisted with one another. There were even a few half-demon children running around playing with human children. Kagome was in awe at the beautiful sight. She turned to Inuyasha who was surprised by what he had seen.

'Times are really changing.' He thought.

As they slowly walked further into the village a woman shrieked upon seeing them. Kagome shrieked in horror after hearing the woman's shout and Inuyasha stood in front of her protectively. The young woman ran towards them and bowed. She looked like she was around Kagome's age. She had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Please forgive me, Lady Priestess. I recognized you from afar and I was overwhelmed to see someone of your stature pass through our village."

Kagome smiled and greeted the woman. "Don't worry about it!" she chuckled. "My husband and I—"

The woman shrieked again upon seeing Inuyasha. "Master Inuyasha! The powerful half demon! I'd recognize you anywhere from all the legends spread across the lands."

He stared at her for a moment as she bowed before him like he was a Dog God. 'This girl is weird.'

Kagome laughed nervously. "I'm flattered that you're familiar with who we are. We've come to your lovely village looking for a man named Kanzen."

The woman ceased her bowing and stood up. "Kanzen? He is one of the village elders and the last descendent of a powerful priestess who passed many years ago. His house is this way." She pointed and began walking in the direction.

Kagome and Inuyasha followed as villagers bowed before them as they walked by. The children playing in the fields waved and Kagome smiled and waved back. 'Such a peaceful and wonderful village.' She thought.

The village woman stopped at a large white house in the middle of the village. "Master Kanzen?" She called through the door, which was ajar. "Priestess Kagome and Master Inuyasha have come to our village to speak with you!"

Seconds later, a short elderly man with a short black ponytail wearing a brown hakama came outside to greet them. He bowed before the two and welcomed them into his home. Kagome and Inuyasha stepped inside the large house filled with many jars, scrolls and paintings of demons, maidens and swords.

"What a beautiful place you have."

"I give you my thanks, milady. My predecessors who all lived here together left this house to me and I am the last living in my family. I was the only son they bore. But please! Have a seat and I'll bring you some tea!"

The two sat down as Kanzen exited the room. Inuyasha was looking around at all the paintings and noticed a painting of Midoriko on the wall to the far right. Kagome saw him staring and looked in the same direction.

"We'll probably find out everything we need to know from him." She said in a low voice. Inuyasha nodded as Kanzen reentered the room with tea.

"Please excuse my state of dress. I was not expecting company."

"Don't worry about it! Thank you for the tea."

"No trouble at all. It's the least I can do. I am honored to have a visit from you. Although, I think I have a good idea as to why you've come to see me."

Inuyasha took a sip of his tea. "The headman's wife from a village to the west of here said she was a friend of yours. She told me about the Katana No Kami."

"Sayuri…" He said happily. "She and I grew up together. I haven't seen her in ages. I'm glad to hear she's still alive." He quickly came to his senses after reminiscing about his younger days. "But yes! I figured that's why you were here. Before my mother Yasu, the last living priestess of the Kamui group passed away. She made me vow I would find someone who was worthy of wielding this sword. She told me there were dark priestesses who knew of this sword and would do absolutely anything to wield it. She said those who coveted the power of the sword, became possessed by the thoughts of having it. That is why I had to find one who was pure and had noble motives for wielding this sword."

"So I'm guessing the Kamui Group was the secret society of priestesses who gathered behind Mt. Hakurei?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. They all lived here. My mother was the priestess who came closest to wielding the sword but her obsession with power made her unfit to touch the sword, even after completing the trials. She was a good woman, but all of the women of Kamui women were more interested in power than anything else. My mother was obsessed with this blade. She painted many pictures of it and talked about it constantly."

"May we see those paintings?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course. Follow me." He led the two upstairs to his mother's old room. It was a small cozy area with a futon and the walls were completely covered with scrolls and paintings of the sword.

'What an obsession she had' Kagome thought.

'Damn. This must be one powerful sword' Inuyasha thought to himself while staring at the paintings.

The sword in the painting had a large orb at the hilt and slightly above the hilt was a strange design in the shape of an X. The blade was thick and the painting made it look like an extremely formidable weapon. Kagome was in deep thought about the sword after looking at it. She wanted to know what made it so powerful besides the way it looked.

"Kanzen, what is it about this sword that makes it so powerful?" She finally spoke up and asked.

"This sword was forged by a swordsmith named Toshio. The powerful priestess Maru, Midoriko's mother had brought him the remains of a possessed dragon that begged Maru to slay him so his soul could be saved. He was the last demon she slayed. When she had grown old, she infused her spirit with the sword and became its guardian. It was her wish for Midoriko to join her in the sword to assist whomever needed their powers. The sword grows stronger overtime with each priestess, sorceress or even demon whose soul finds freedom and wishes to lend her powers to the chosen one. The power of this sword is limitless, hence why the sword is so choosy of its master. The one who wields it cannot be reckless or foolhardy. She cannot be selfish or only seek power. This sword is dangerous if wielded by the wrong person."

Inuyasha was staring at Kanzen with his mouth agape. 'Damn.' he thought to himself. 'That sounds like an amazing sword.'

"So what do you think?" He asked his wife.

Kagome was looking down. She seemed to be nervous.

"Lady Kagome" Kanzen spoke up, noticing the worried look on her face. "I believe you will be the one to wield the sword. Another priestess I spoke with years ago told me you'd be the one."

"_Lady Kikyo, you are honestly saying you have no interest in the sword?" _

_Kikyo stared at him with an expressionless look on her face. "I do not. However, there is a woman who has my likeness and she may be fit to wield this sword. She goes by the name of Kagome." _

_Kikyo stood up to leave Kanzen's hut. "I bid you farewell."_

'Kikyo, huh?' Since Kikyo's passing, Inuyasha often thought about her. Not because he couldn't get over her, but just because. He was glad her soul was saved. As he was deep in thought he looked at Kagome, thinking about how she saved his soul, too.

Kagome's face was flushed pink at the thought of Kikyo's kind words. 'She really thought that highly of me?'

Kagome's looks of uncertainty suddenly turned into looks of determination as she took one of the sketches of the sword out of Yasu's room. "I hope you don't mind." She said shyly to Kanzen.

He waved his hand and smiled at her kindly. "Take whatever you may need. I will wait downstairs for you and leave you to study the information." He bowed and excused himself from the room.

Kagome intently studied the scrolls and paintings on the wall.

Inuyasha was on the other side of the wall when a very descriptive map caught his eye. "Kagome look at this."

Kagome turned her attention to what Inuyasha was pointing to.

"So this map shows exactly how to get to that cave from here. I guess we really do have to go through the mountains. I guess we'll be seeing Koga on our journey."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh!"

Kagome gave him an angry glare. "Inuyasha! Stop being so childish. Let's go."

She pulled him by his ear down the steps as he kept trying to pull away. The two met Kanzen at the table and he stood up before them.

"We'll be on our way now. Thank you so much for everything." Kagome said humbly before bowing.

"No, no thank _you_ for the visit. It was such a pleasure to meet with you both."

Kagome smiled and headed out Kanzen's house.

"Take care, old man." Inuyasha said before following behind Kagome.

It was late afternoon when the two had finally finished at Kanzen's house. That same woman from earlier was playing with her son nearby who happened to be a half demon. He had deep blue eyes, black hair, green scales covering his cheeks and claws.

"He's adorable!" Kagome said as she approached the woman. She bowed and thanked Kagome for the kind words.

"I have a daughter. Her name is Musouka. She has cute dog ears like my husband and the mark of his father on one side of her face."

The woman's face glowed in awe at the description. "She sounds beautiful!" The woman cooed.

A young half demon boy from the village ran up to Inuyasha. "You're Inuyasha!" The boy exclaimed. The young boy had black hair and silver eyes. He had dog ears atop his head like Inuyasha and as the two stared at each other their ears wiggled in unison.

"Nice ears." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"One day I'm gonna be a great half dog demon like you!" The boy said confidently. "My name is Tetsuo."

Inuyasha nodded. "Well it'll take a lot to get as far as I have. Just train hard and don't let anyone bring you down. You can do whatever you want if you try hard enough."

The boy's eyes glowed with happiness upon hearing Inuyasha's encouragement. He ran excitedly to his hut. "I'm gonna be a hero like you!" He said running off.

Kagome came up to Inuyasha and stood in front of him staring at him cutely. She gave him a look that made his heart melt.

"You ready to go?"

The woman overheard Inuyasha and ran up to them. "Go? Already? You're more than welcome to stay in my home for the night!" The woman said, almost desperately.

Inuyasha was never the type to stop for leisure but he figured Kagome would be tired since it was getting late.

Kagome bowed to the woman and accepted her kindness. "We'd love to!"

The woman's face lit up with excitement. " I am Kei. My son's name is Iwao. My husband Naoki has gone far south to visit his brother. He'll be gone for many weeks so your company would be nice."

They followed the woman to her hut, which was much larger on the inside than it appeared. There were three bedrooms. She turned down the futon in the third room that was practically empty. The only thing in there was a small window and a scroll with a haiku on it.

"We're planning to have another child soon. That's why this room is empty now. You are free to use it. I'll be making dinner momentarily."

Inuyasha quickly lied in the bed and waited for dinner. Kagome sat on the edge of the bed rubbing Inuyasha's stomach, which she learned over the years he liked very much, assuming it probably appealed to his dog instincts. He squirmed around the bed whimpering like a puppy.

"Good boy!" Kagome said happily.

Inuyasha gave her a sullen look. "Hey, don't treat me like a dog!"

Kagome laughed at the angry look on his face. It was too cute to be fearful.

He growled at the humiliation. "Since you think I'm a puppy…" He pinned her to the bed and started licking her face.

She laughed and squealed trying to push him off of her. Regardless of what Inuyasha had said before, this journey definitely felt like old times.

When he finally thought she had enough, he licked her face one last time before he kissed her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. His mind was muddled with dirty thoughts when he considered that later in the evening they would finally have privacy for the first time since Musouka was born.

Kei called them in for dinner. The two broke apart and went to the table hand in hand.


	5. The Plan

_Back at the village_

Shippo had just returned from his Fox Demon training and rushed to Kagome and Inuyasha's hut, only to find it was empty. He looked around confused. "Hmm? Where'd they go?" He wondered as he walked back out, almost bumping into Rin while she was holding Musouka.

"Sorry! I almost walked right into you!" Rin said while giggling.

Shippo greeted Rin and Musouka with a smile. "Do you happen to know where Kagome and Inuyasha are?"

Rin nodded. "They went away on a journey to the mountains to retrieve something called the Katana No Kami."

Shippo stared at her with a perplexed look on his face. "Which mountains?"

Rin shrugged. "The ones where the wolf demons live, I think."

"Thanks, Rin!" Shippo transformed into a bubble and flew after them.

* * *

Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's Haori feeling refreshed and happy. She turned over and looked at Inuyasha's peaceful sleeping face. She changed back into her Hakama and went to ask Kei for a bath only to find out she had already run a bath for Kagome and was making breakfast. If anything could easily wake Inuyasha, it was the smell of food. He had immediately gone to eat straight out of his sleep as Kagome enjoyed her bath. She was hoping that soon, she and Inuyasha could get a home as big and beautiful as Kei's. At dinner, she told them her husband was the village handyman. He had built their home and did a lot of manual work around the area. After the bath and wonderful meal, it was time for them to head out.

"I do hope you'll return soon! Have a safe journey!" Kei and Iwao bowed as Inuyasha and Kagome continued towards the mountains.

* * *

It had been two days since they continued north towards the mountains. Every village they stopped in, people knew who they were and offered them a place to stay. At the last village they stayed in, the priestess and her apprentices meditated with Kagome and asked her for pointers on being strong. She told them never forget their training and always remember their mission is to help others. She also told them they'd find their true strength in their hearts.

As the two walked through a vast forest, Kagome sensed a demonic aura. Inuyasha already had his hand on his sword, as Kagome was ready to shoot an arrow. A giant purple lizard demon had come tearing through the trees.

"Priestess, half demon! I will devour you both!" The demon came towards Kagome as Inuyasha swung his sword at the lizard's hard skin, only for it to be deflected.

Kagome shot her arrow and the lizard demon's skin armor cracked. "Inuyasha, aim for that spot!"

"Got it. Wind scar!" Inuyasha swung his sword as the wind scar tore through the demon leaving behind absolutely nothing.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief once she was sure the demon was gone.

"Are you alright, Kagome? You're not hurt right?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Let's keep going."

Inuyasha lifted her onto his back and they left the forest, only a day away from the mountains.

* * *

Two women stood by the Tree Of Ages. They were identical twins and appeared to be in their mid twenties. One had long curly hair and the other had short curly hair and a bang. They both had big green eyes and wore black priestess garbs with the symbol for hell on it.

"She lives in that village?"

"Yes."

"Well what's the plan?"

"We kill her and devour her child."

"Why are we going to eat the child?"

The girl with the longer hair smacked the one with the shorter hair. "Idiot! Don't you remember what Lady Madoka said about how the flesh of a half demon with spiritual powers is one in a million and if we devour it, we'll have unlimited power?"

"Oh yeah. Well let's change into our disguises and enter the village."

The two put on white kimonos with pink flowers and prayer beads, and then hid their original clothes in a small hole by the tree. The girl with the longer hair turned to her sister.

"Eiko. Try to remember where we left our clothes."

Eiko nodded. "Yes, Etsuko. I'll remember."

Etsuko cackled as the two walked towards the village to execute their wicked plan.


	6. Believe In Me

Ginta had been sleeping in a tree at the foot of the mountain. The sound of the wolves had woken him up along with familiar scents approaching. He looked down to see Kagome and Inuyasha approaching the mountain. Ginta quickly jumped down and rushed to greet the two.

"Hey! Kagome, Inuyasha! It's been so long!"

Kagome leapt off Inuyasha's back and greeted Ginta with a hug. "You're right it has! How is everything?"

"Great! Koga and Ayame run these mountains now. I'm sure they'll be glad you're here. I'll let them know you're coming." Ginta ran up ahead to alert Koga.

As Kagome and Inuyasha followed, Kagome felt something strange. "Inuyasha. Something is wrong."

He sniffed around and couldn't catch onto anything. "I don't sense anything weird around here."

"I just have a premonition that something bad is about to happen." Kagome decided to push the feeling to the side and continue their journey. She figured she was worrying too much.

As they reached the foot of the mountain, they were greeted by a whole pack of wolves along with Koga and Ayame. Koga walked up to them with a smile on his face. It was nice seeing Kagome. She had really changed him and he'd always care about her.

"Hey you two! What brings you all the way to our mountains?"

"We heard there was a cave behind these mountains with a barrier on it and a priestess sword is inside it."

"There's a cave down this way" Ayame pointed "We've always thought it was a strange cave, though."

"Yeah," Koga added, "It reminded me of Mt. Hakurei. That's why none of us ever went inside."

Inuyasha was worried that if he stepped inside the cave, he'd be purified.

"When I was guarding that side of the mountain a few days ago," Hakkaku began "there was a woman dressed in all black who tried to enter but the barrier pushed her back. That woman was human but she felt evil."

'There are evil people who covet this sword too. I can't let them get their hands on it.' Kagome thought.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to go in there?" Ayame asked in a concerned tone "All the years we've inhabited these mountains, we don't have any clue what's in there. No one does."

Kagome looked down and thought hard about what she should do. "I know. I understand all the circumstances. I know what I'm in for. I just need all of you to believe in me."

"Kagomeeeee!" A voice shouted from afar. Kagome turned around to see Shippo floating in his bubble form towards them. He transformed and landed in front of Kagome.

"Hi, Shippo. What are you doing over here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. I didn't journey alone. Inuyasha is with me."

Shippo shook his head. "Not because of your journey! A woman named Madoka was looking for you!"

_Shippo was training and improving his fox magic alone deep in the forest when a woman dressed in all black approached him. She had brown hair and green eyes. Shippo was frightened because the woman was surrounded by an evil aura._

"_Little raccoon."_

"_I'm a fox!" Shippo grunted. _

"_My apologies. You are called Shippo, yes?"_

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_My name is Madoka. I have heard much about your companions. How you all used to travel, slaying demons and you are even known to have defeated Naraku." She bowed before him in respect. Shippo still felt uneasy around the woman and stood his ground. It wasn't the same as 6 years ago. He was able to defend himself._

"_I have heard much about the woman called Kagome, the mighty priestess. I intend to pay her a visit when the time is right. She has something I want."_

"_W-what is it you want? Why are you looking for Kagome?" _

_The woman let out a slight chortle and began to walk away. "Farewell, young fox." _

_Shippo's eyes widened when he saw the symbol for hell on the back of her clothing._

Kagome grew worried about the suspicious woman looking for her.

"Hakkaku, didn't you say something about a strange woman dressed in black who came here? Do you think it was the same woman?"

"Hmm…maybe. Are you going to fight her?"

"I might have to." She responded in a determined voice. "This woman knows I'm looking for this sword. I have to protect it from her."

"What's so great about this sword, anyway?" Koga asked.

Inuyasha quickly summed up how powerful the blade was and Koga reacted the same way he did.

"Holy shit! That's a powerful sword! Kagome you'd be invincible with that!"

"I'm not concerned with being invincible. This sword could do horrible things in the wrong hands, but great things in the right hands. It appears that it's more important than ever that I get this sword."

Inuyasha extended his hand to Kagome. "Well then…let's go."

She nodded and took his hand. The wolf demons and Shippo followed along and agreed to wait outside the cave. They all believed in her. Everyone had heard stories of Kagome's power. Some had even witnessed it for themselves.

As they approached the back of the mountain, everyone sensed a demonic aura approaching. Kagome groaned in frustration.

"Not now." She grumbled. A python demon had slithered out from the trees towards the group.

"I don't have time for this! Demon begone!" Kagome performed her spiritual spell of banishment and the demon exploded in a pink light.

Everyone from the group stepped back and huddled away from her with their eyes wide. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Once the demon was gone, she calmed down and turned to see all her friends huddled away from her in fear.

"Why is everyone so far away?"

"Because you're scary as hell!" Ginta shouted.

Kagome gave them a blank stare. "Geez."

"Don't mind them, Kagome." Koga stated. "Just go on and claim that sword. We'll be out here rootin' for ya."

Kagome nodded and went towards the cave with Inuyasha behind her. She turned to her husband with a serious look on her face. "Stay here. I think I'm supposed to go inside alone."

Inuyasha's face expressed extreme worry. "A-are you sure?"

She nodded confidently. "I'll be fine. Just—"

"Believe in you? I do. Do your best." The two kissed and Kagome disappeared behind the cave's barrier.


	7. Hooded Figure

Sango and Miroku were outside playing with their children when they noticed two women coming into the village.

"Such beauty!" Miroku thought out loud, earning a slap from Sango.

As the women passed by them, Sango sensed something strange from the two. "Do you notice anything weird about them?" She whispered to her husband.

"It's slight. But I sense a bit of an evil aura. I shall follow them." Miroku began to go after the women when Sango pulled him back by his ear. "Ow, ow, ow"

"_I _will follow them. Stay with the children." Sango walked off in the direction as the suspicious women.

The two stopped and spoke to a villager and Sango was steadily getting closer to them.

"Eiko." Etsuko whispered. "That is the demon slayer, Sango."

Eiko nodded. The two put on fake smiles and waved at Sango, who put on a fake smile and waved back.

"Hello." The two said as they bowed. "We are the twin priestesses from the south. I am Eiko."

"And I, Etsuko. We are looking for the Priestess called Kagome. We wish for her to train us."

"Yes." Eiko went on. "Our shrine was destroyed by a demon and all our family and friends were slaughtered. We are merely amateurs and would like to become stronger."

Sango wasn't buying it. She noticed the prayer beads they wore and realized they were only partially concealing their evil auras.

"I'm very sorry to hear that but Kagome is not here. If you wish to come back at another time—"

"But we've come so far!" Etsuko fake cried.

"Right! And we haven't anywhere else to go! Can't we stay here and wait for her?" Eiko fake cried as well.

Sango watched unaffected as the two women fell to their knees as they pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I have no clue when Kagome will be back."

The two women hung their heads sadly as Rin came along holding Musouka. "Are you two looking for Lady Kagome? She won't be back for a few days. I'm sorry."

The twins looked up at Rin and their eyes were quickly glued to the infant she held.

'That's the one.' They both thought.

"We've traveled for weeks to come and see her. Would your village be willing to offer two young homeless priestesses a place to stay?"

Rin completely bought their story. "Oh, of course! Follow me."

Sango slapped her forehead as the two women followed behind Rin. She quickly ran back to Miroku who had been tackled to the ground by their children.

"What happened?"

"I almost ran them off until Rin offered them a place to stay." Sango sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"So do I. We'll have to keep a watchful eye on the two."

* * *

Kagome slowly walked into the dark cave with her bow and arrows tightly clutched when a white hooded figure appeared before her.

"Welcome priestess. Are you the one called Kagome?"

"Y-yes."

"Your heart will be tested throughout this cave. You will be questioned and judged for your past, present and future. Are you ready, priestess?"

Kagome nodded confidently. "I am."

"You may proceed."

The figure slowly faded and the path was clear for Kagome to continue. She hesitantly proceeded and suddenly she wasn't in a dark cave anymore, but back home.

"M-my old room."

Kagome looked around the room, touching all her old things and sitting on her bed. She looked over at her window, remembering how Inuyasha used to come in her window and bother her. All her nostalgic memories distracted her from her objective.

"Kagome."

She turned her head towards the door to see the hooded figure again.

"You miss this place, do you not?"

There was a silence between the two.

"Kagome. Why did you leave your era? What was it you desired the most?"

"I left for Inuyasha! I wanted to be with him!"

"Inuyasha, you say…" The hooded figure disappeared along with the illusion of Kagome's room.

"Proceed." The voice of the hooded figure lingered in the air.

Kagome proceeded forward to an illusion of Inuyasha sealed to the tree. She stood in shock before the tree, thinking how far back that moment was. She gently glided her fingers across Inuyasha's haori as she watched him sleep in the illusion.

"This moment…it's so vivid." She said in a low voice.

The hooded figure jumped out the tree and stood behind her. Kagome quickly turned around and aimed an arrow.

"Nice reflexes. Please, lower your bow."

Kagome quickly lowered her arrow and returned her bow to her quiver.

"Kagome. You love him, why? He is a demon. You, a priestess, are supposed to exterminate all demons. Why do you choose to be the wife of a demon?"

Kagome grew angry at the hooded figure. "Stop it!" She shouted. "I love Inuyasha because of his human heart. He is a half demon. He did not choose his heritage. I don't care if he has demon blood. He has always protected me and looked after me and cared for me. Don't you _dare_ question that. I did not become a priestess to exterminate demons. I do not believe all demons are bad. My _child_ is a half demon. I became a priestess to help those who need me, human and demon. One can choose to be good or evil, no matter what they are."

The hooded figure crossed her arms and nodded satisfactorily. "Hmm. Proceed, priestess."

Kagome let out an exhausted sigh as the illusion and the hooded figure disappeared. She proceeded to move forward as she had an ominous premonition again and sensed something outside—a change in Inuyasha's aura.


	8. In The Air

It was already nightfall outside and everyone continued to wait for Kagome patiently. The wind was carrying an unsettling scent that made all the wolves, Shippo and especially Inuyasha feel uneasy.

"You alright, Inuyasha?" Ginta asked worriedly.

Inuyasha had fell to his knees feeling weak as his demon was slowly fighting to come out. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he was sure that something was wrong. The wind carried a change in his daughter's scent that alerted his demon.

Koga stared at Inuyasha as his eyes kept flashing red. He assumed it was because Kagome was in danger but was soon proven wrong as Inuyasha stood up and walked towards Shippo.

"Can I trust you to get Kagome home safely? I have to go. Something is wrong with Musouka."

Shippo nodded without delay. "I'll take good care of her!"

"Alright." and he sped off, faster than anyone had ever seen him move.

"Where did he go?" Ayame asked curiously.

"To his daughter. He thinks something is wrong. I wish I could go inside and get Kagome."

Ayame stood in front of the cave entrance, worry written all over her face. 'Please come out soon.'

* * *

Rin had set up a place for Eiko and Etsuko to sleep in Kaede's hut. The two planned to pretend to sleep for a while, sneak into Kagome and Inuyasha's hut where Rin was with Musouka, devour them both and slay the rest of the village. Eiko opened her eyes and tapped Etsuko on her head. The two nodded at one another and slyly snuck out of Kaede's hut. The twins tiptoed past one hut after another until they reached Kagome and Inuyasha's hut. They walked in to find Rin sleeping with Musouka in her arms. They didn't even make it another step inside before Musouka was startled awake and woke Rin as well. She sat up with a gasp and felt relieved to see it was only those "nice priestesses."

"Oh, lady priestesses, you frightened me." Rin said, breathing heavily. "Is everything alright?"

Etsuko took a step towards Rin and drew a line on her forehead with some kind of blood and she instantly fainted. Musouka began to cry frantically and the girls figured it was a now or never situation and reached for the child. Musouka's eyes flashed red and a barrier hovered over her, frying the girls to a crisp. She continued to cry loudly for her mama or papa when Sango ran in. The sight mortified her as her eyes glanced over the hut. A red eyed baby under a barrier, two fried women and an unconscious Rin. She kneeled down by Musouka who would not stop crying.

"Musouka? It's Sango. It's okay, baby stop crying."

Musouka looked up at Sango, eyes still red. "Mama, papa, mama, papa" She whined.

"They'll be home soon. Will you come with me?"

The child shook her head and began to cry again. "Mama! Papa!"

Sango could sense Musouka's demonic energy strengthening, and figured her life must have been in serious danger. She turned her attention to Rin who was slowly starting to come to. As she sat up, Sango noticed the blood on her forehead.

"Rin. Do not move." She took one of Kagome's sutras off her wall and placed it on Rin's forehead. The blood was absorbed into the sutra and it disappeared.

"Those women put demonic poison blood on your forehead. Any more movement and your body would have absorbed it, causing your insides to melt."

Rin gasped. "I-I can't believe all of this happened with Musouka in my care. Lord Inuyasha will never trust me again."

"Don't worry, Rin." Sango comforted with her arm around her shoulder. "Musouka is fine—somewhat. She has a barrier up and her demon blood is taking over. Judging by that spell those women are dark priestesses."

The two looked at Musouka who was whimpering and growling underneath her purple barrier.

* * *

Sesshomaru was standing at the edge of a hill, noticing the strange scent in the air.

"Musouka." he said in a low voice.

"What is it milord?" Jaken questioned.

"Let's go."

"Go? Where to, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Back to the human village."

He ascended into the air as Jaken grabbed onto his Mokomoko and he flew into the air back towards the village.

* * *

Sesshomaru landed in front of Inuyasha and Kagome's hut and walked in to see a crying Musouka in demon form with a barrier up and Sango and Rin sitting behind her. The girls looked at him silently and Musouka had stopped crying upon seeing Sesshomaru's face. He turned to see the dead women in the hut.

"Hmph. Not yet a year old and has already killed. These women carry the scent of the Devil's Maidens. Slayer, have you heard of them?"

Sango nodded. "I've fought a Devil's Maiden before. She was controlling a serpent demon."

Rin was frantic and guilty about the entire ordeal. "Those women weren't regular priestesses? Oh this is all my fault."

"Do not blame yourself, Rin. You have not been trained to notice these things. Musouka can easily look out for herself."

Sesshomaru looked at Musouka as she sniffled and growled. He walked back to the doorway with Jaken.

"Her father. He is near."


	9. Let The Blade Decide

Kagome stood facing the opposite way, still harping over the strange feelings she was getting.

"What ails you, Priestess?"

Kagome quickly spun to see the hooded figure again. "I have been sensing some odd things. I have an awful premonition and something tells me that I should continue."

"Oh? And why is that?" The figure asked in an intrigued tone.

"I feel as though something bad is going to happen. There are people I have to protect. I need to be as strong as I can be. There is something I must do."

The hooded figure chuckled. "You are near."

Kagome nodded and continued forward. She started to sense a strong demonic aura in the direction she was going. As she hesitantly continued forward, she was practically blown away by a ferocious roar. Before her stood a gigantic reptilian demon.

"I am the guardian of this cavern. You will not pass." He growled out.

"I have to pass!" Kagome shouted.

"Then you must defeat me!"

Kagome took out her bow and arrow. "Hit the mark!" She fired her arrow at the demon and blasted it away in one clean shot.

A paper doll had slowly fallen to the ground as she sighed. "Are you serious? That was easier than I thought it would be."

Kagome slowly continued forward when the hooded figure appeared again.

"Kagome, I'll have you know that the priestesses before you were unable to defeat it so easily. Why must you continue, priestess? Are you not strong enough to obliterate your enemies?"

Kagome shook her head. "I am strong willed. I consider that my power. The abilities I have as a priestess are only the results of my training. I can continue training until I die; that will make me more trained. I don't see these results as power. I see myself as disciplined. I have a feeling that this weapon, along with wielding it will be considered more training. Mastering it will be a result of this training. Using it will be a result of my natural power and my will to protect others. There is something I must do. I don't know what it is but I know that I have no interest in becoming more powerful in any other way except in my heart. I need to be more trained in order to protect. Not to improve myself."

The hooded figure slowly faded. "Let the blade decide."

Kagome continued forward to the end of the cave where the blade stood. It was just as depicted in Yasu's paintings. Kagome stood in awe before the blade, noticing all the empty pedestals behind it.

The hooded figure appeared again behind the blade. "Grasp the Katana No Kami, priestess."

Kagome stood before the sword and reluctantly reached her hand towards it and gently grasped the hilt. As she lifted the sword, it began to pulse in her hand just like Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. 'Has it chosen me?'

She held the blade as more hooded figures appeared before her on the pedestals. One by one, they walked off their pedestal towards Kagome. The first figure removed her hood to reveal her face.

"Hi-Hitomiko! It's you!" Hitomiko smiled at Kagome and placed her hand on the blade.

"You have finally found out who you are, Kagome. I am a guardian of this blade. I lend you my powers to strengthen your barriers." Hitomiko's spirit was absorbed into the blade.

The next hooded figure stepped down to reveal their face. Kagome was astonished when her eyes met the red eyes beneath the hood.

"You weren't expecting to see me, were you?" Kagura smirked at the surprised girl. "I have become a guardian of this blade. I am lending you my sorcery powers of wind."

Kagome nodded.

"Kagome. I have one thing to ask you."

"Yes?"

"How—How is Sesshomaru?"

" He's well. He has become kinder and stronger."

"Hmm." Kagura sighed, as she was absorbed into the blade.

The next hooded figure stepped down and revealed her face. It was Tsukiyomi.

"Young woman. You are strong. As a guardian of this blade, I am lending you my powers of sealing. Use them well." She smiled as her spirit was absorbed into the blade.

The next figure stepped down and Kagome could already tell by the height who it was and smiled sweetly.

"Kanna!"

Kanna stared blankly at her. "Kagome. I found my freedom. Now I am a guardian of this blade. I am lending you my powers of void and the powers of my mirror. You will soon learn to master them and use them how you may." Her spirit entered the blade as well.

The next figure came forward and revealed her face. Kagome stood in awe and dropped to her knees before Midoriko.

"It is I who should kneel before you, priestess. You have freed my soul from the Shikon Jewel so I could fulfill my promise to guard this sword. I am lending you all my powers. Train hard to master them all and never let your enemies overpower you."

Her soul entered the blade as Kagome stood before all the empty pedestals.

The final hooded figure who had followed her through the cave revealed her face. She had long red hair and brown eyes.

"I am Maru. You are the one who will inherit my blade. I am proud. You are a wonderful priestess. You must never lose sight of yourself. This sword is only as good as the heart of it's master. As long as you keep the sword from being tainted, I will continue to be the guardian of this blade and keep it alive and able to absorb more power. With this blade, you will overcome all. Good luck."

The final soul entered the blade as Kagome examined it. The blade glowed with the most holy of auras. Kagome picked up the sheath on the ground and sheathed the sword. She quickly ran out of the cave to head back.


	10. Musouka's Barrier

Inuyasha was running in full demon form, speeding through the forest slicing up any small fry that had gotten in his way. When he finally reached the village he practically flew into his hut to see his brother, Jaken, two dead women, his daughter in demon form behind a barrier, Sango and a Pale Rin. His blood was boiling and he was ready to tear something up. They all stared back at Inuyasha, in full demon form, growling and breathing heavily with blood all over his claws.

"What the fuck happened?!" He asked angrily.

Musouka's barrier immediately dispersed and she cried again. "Papa papa!"

He rushed towards his daughter and held her tightly as she purred into his shoulder. He whimpered as the scent of his daughter's tears broke his heart. He nuzzled her hair as the smell of fear in her scent made him more distraught.

"What happened to you?" He whispered. "It's okay. Papa is here for you. I'll protect you."

He looked up angrily, still in demon form. "Someone better give me some answers or I'll kill every last one of you."

"Inuyasha! Please calm down" Sango pleaded. "I believe Musouka killed these two women with her barrier."

He looked down at the little girl who had fallen asleep with her thumb in her mouth. "M-my baby killed humans?"

"Are you blind, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru cut in. "The scent of these women's aura is evil. They are Devil's maidens."

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru in confusion. "And they are?"

"Dark priestesses who gain all their spiritual powers from demonic souls."

Inuyasha looked down at his daughter in concern. "Why? Why did they come after her?!"

"Inuyasha…" Sango spoke up gently. "I think they intended to…devour Musouka. These particular women believe that half demons with spiritual powers will increase their powers tenfold."

Inuyasha was fuming. His full demon took complete control over his body. "Who is their fucking leader? I'm gonna kill the whore."

The main thing Inuyasha's demon would never tolerate is someone trying to hurt his pup or his bitch. He looked down at his claws, ready to sink them into anyone who got in his way.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Still in the mountains." He replied. "Shippo's gonna bring her back."

"With his speed, they should be here by morning." Rin spoke up. "He rushed out of here yesterday looking for you two. I'm really sorry about this, Lord Inuyasha. If I had—"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad no one is hurt. You couldn't have had control over something like this."

Musouka snuggled closer to her father's chest in her sleep. His demon began to calm down as he slowly turned back to his original self.

"I want to know more about these Devil's Maidens. I'm gonna destroy them all."

* * *

Kagome came out of the cave to see the wolves and Shippo lying nearby sleeping, but couldn't find Inuyasha anywhere. As she walked out, the barrier started to completely disperse.

Ayame ran up to Kagome glad to see her safe and sound. "Kagome! You're alright."

Everyone in the group woke up happy to see her finally return from that creepy cave.

"I'm fine. Thank you all for waiting for me. Um…where is Inuyasha?"

"He left." Shippo began. "He turned full demon and said he had to return to the village because something strange is going on with Musouka."

Kagome felt her heart jumping out of her chest. She nearly fainted.

"I'll take you home as quickly as possible." He assured.

Kagome turned to Koga. "This cave is filled with a lot of power. Now that the barrier is down, you're free to enter it. It will give you strength and peace of mind and soul. It's a special place. You and your tribe have to take care of it. It's on your land."

Koga nodded. "It was nice seeing you, Kagome. I know you've got to run home. Take care of yourself."

"I will."

Shippo transformed into a bird and Kagome hopped on his back.

"Shippo, please hurry."

"Don't worry, you can count on me!"

A million awful thoughts ran through Kagome's head as Shippo sped through the sky. Her head was throbbing and she felt sick with fear. She tried to assure herself that Inuyasha would keep their child safe but what could have possibly happened?

* * *

Dawn slowly crept up, as Inuyasha remained in the same spot on the floor asleep, holding his child. He promised Sango and the others he would wait until Kagome got home before he went about anything.

Musouka's ears perked up and she stirred slowly. "Ma...ma."

Inuyasha's ears also perked up as he opened his eyes. "She's home."

Kagome had walked into the hut to see her exhausted husband, angst written all over his face.

"Oh, what is this awful aura in here?!" Kagome performed a purification spell and prayer as the aura of her home was cleansed.

She sighed in relief and took her sheathed sword off her hip and gently laid it by his feet. He smirked and nodded as she kneeled down near the two. Musouka tried to jump away from Inuyasha to get to her mother who held her child tightly and sat between Inuyasha's legs. She didn't even know the details but was fully aware that the ordeal was overwhelming. They didn't even have to exchange any words. They sat in silence for at least an hour before Inuyasha had spoken up.

"Our daughter…she…killed two women."

Kagome was too shocked to properly process the information. "Wait…what?!"

"These two women, the devil's maidens, came to devour her and she sensed her life was in danger and put up a barrier that was strong enough to fry them. She was in full demon form when I got home."

Kagome was still in shock and the horror set in once the word devour passed her husband's lips. "Why did they want to eat her!?"

"For her powers. Sango said they're dark priestesses who believe eating the flesh of a half demon child with spiritual powers will make them more powerful."

"Remember that woman Shippo said was looking for me? Do you think she's connected to this?"

"Maybe. What should we do?"

"We go after her! I think my sword is the only thing that can—wait…"

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Did you say Musouka put up a barrier?"

"Yeah. I guess her demon instincts make it easier for her to use her spiritual powers when need be."

Kagome kissed her daughter's forehead as she smiled at her. "You're one tough cookie, huh?"

She looked up at Inuyasha who was looking off and she could sense the pain in his heart. It saddened her.

"Is Rin alright?"

"She almost died. Sango put one of your sutras on her forehead after they put demon poison on her."

"Inuyasha this is bad."

"Don't have to tell me that. Let's just wait and see if that other wench is gonna come here looking for you."

"She's going to. Now that I have the blade. I think she wants it."

"I bet. Scares the hell outta me. But I knew you'd get it."

"Yeah. Now I need to train to master it. Will you train with me?"

"Hell no! I can't raise my blade against my own woman! Are you crazy?"

"Hmph. Fine. I'll ask Sesshomaru then." She slowly stood up and handed Musouka back to her father.

"Keh. Don't kill him."


	11. Training

Kagome stormed into Kaede's hut to see Rin, Sesshomaru and Jaken sitting down.

"Come with me." She grabbed Sesshomaru and pulled him out the door.

"Woman, what the hell are you doing?" He asked in an irritated tone as he pulled away from her.

"I need you to help me train." She said desperately as she clasped her hands together.

"What?"

"I need to master my new blade! Inuyasha says he won't raise his sword against me so I need you to help me."

Sesshomaru looked down at her blade and felt the powerful aura it emanated. It held the aura of demons and priestesses. It was terrifying and fascinating at the same time.

"That's a blade of spiritual powers. You are a priestess. Why do you need to train?"

Kagome started to get aggravated with how stupid he was acting. "Because I don't know how to use a sword you dough head! If you don't help me I'm going to attack you first."

Sesshomaru began to walk past her, heading towards the forest. "Let's go. We will train away from the village. I want to see what that sword can do."

Kagome followed him as they walked past Sango and Miroku's house. Sango peeked her head out to see Kagome with the blade at her hip. She threw her a thumbs up.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"As okay as it'll ever be." Kagome replied as she continued to the forest to train.

The two stood in an open area in the forest.

"First things first." Kagome said as she created a large barrier around the two of them.

"Draw your blade, Kagome." She took out her Katana as Sesshomaru drew his Bakusaiga. "I won't go easy on you, woman. I don't care if you are my brother's wife. I take no mercy on either of you."

Kagome let out a slight chuckle and gave him a cold look. "I'd be insulted if you did."

The two advanced one another simultaneously. Kagome was on the defensive when Sesshomaru swung at her and she guarded with her blade.

"You look afraid." He sneered.

"I'm afraid to hurt you." She retorted as she pushed his blade back with a small gust of wind.

"My turn!" She pursued him as he flew out the way.

He used his Bakusaiga's attack and Kagome absorbed it into her blade. Sesshomaru looked on in astonishment as Kagome pointed her blade at him.

"Let's dance." She shot his attack back at him in the form of bullets as he quickly dodged each attack. Sesshomaru dodged the last attack by ascending into the air with his sword up ready to dive down.

"Oh no you don't! Immobilize!" Sesshomaru froze in mid air completely unable to move.

'Shit! I can't control my body.'

Kagome went towards the center of the barrier and placed her blade in the ground.

"Dance of the dragon!" A large whirlwind was driven out of the sword's orb and headed straight for Sesshomaru. He was completely mind boggled by the fact that she had him in a tight spot and on top of that was using Kagura's powers. He was blown into the air and landed on his back, still unable to move.

The spell on Sesshomaru was undone by another one of Kagome's and he slowly stood up, frustrated that he was losing to a girl. Not just any girl but a human girl.

"Okay great!" Kagome shouted excitedly as she sheathed her sword and dispelled the barrier.

"Thanks big brother! I appreciate the help. I think I've got the hang of this now." She happily walked off, leaving him standing in that spot trying to figure out how he lost so easily to her.

* * *

Kagome returned to her hut to see Inuyasha trying to teach their little one how to perform the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer.

"Okay now watch me. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He sliced through a piece of wood he brought in from outside. Musouka was rolling on the floor laughing, seemingly more interested in playing with her feet than training. Inuyasha let out a disappointed sigh as the carefree baby ignored him.

"Inuyasha she's still a baby, don't be upset. She's probably not ready yet."

"Well if she can put up a barrier who knows what else she can do?" Inuyasha picked up Musouka and smiled at her. "Who's the strongest baby in the world? I think it's you!" Musouka laughed and pulled his ears.

Kagome busted out laughing.

"Okay I don't want to be her next victim so here you go." He said as he handed her to Kagome. She held her daughter as she lied on her shoulder and sucked her thumb.

"What happened to your training?"

"I'm finished. It felt so natural using the Katana No Kami that I didn't need to train much."

"Is Sesshomaru still alive?"

"I'm very much alive, you fool." Sesshomaru spat as he entered their hut.

"Hi big bro—"

"Woman! I wish for a rematch."

"She must've kicked your ass."

"That sounds like a challenge, little brother."

"Well bring it on, I'm ready." The two argued as they got in each other's faces.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked out.


	12. We Have To Protect The Village

Kagome stood outside and gently set her baby down on the ground. "You need to practice getting around on your own. Let's crawl around a bit."

She whined as she reached for Kagome to pick her up again. Kagome let out a sigh and walked around the village.

She began to sense something coming close. She turned to see Koga running towards her.

"Koga?"

He stopped in front of her panting heavily. "Ka…Kagome. A bunch…of crazy bitches dressed in black came into the cave and attacked some of our pack. They ate many of our wolf minions but we managed to fight them off. These women were fucking human but they ate our wolves raw! What the fuck is going on?"

Kagome gave a terrified look. "Koga I'm so sorry. Those women are after me and your friends ended up getting hurt."

"I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with those crazy women. Who are they anyway?"

"They're called Devil's Maidens. They're human but they're evil."

"Damn. It's a good thing you got that sword when you did then. Well you be careful out here."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I've got my Goraishi. The rest of the pack and I can manage. We just got caught off guard is all. I just had to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, Koga. Really."

He smiled, nodded and rushed back to the mountains.

"Mama, mama." Musouka called out pointing in the opposite direction.

Kagome turned to try and figure out what her daughter was pointing to but couldn't figure it out.

"What is it?" She asked as she began to walk towards the direction she pointed in.

"Ah!" She continued to point and lead Kagome towards the Sacred Tree.

Kagome looked around in confusion, wondering why Musouka led her all the way out there.

Musouka tried to get out of Kagome's arms and she put her down. The baby crawled towards a spot in the dirt and began digging.

"Musouka! What are you—" Kagome gasped as she saw the black priestess garbs in the hole. She could feel the remnants of a slight demonic aura lingering on the clothes and it was sickening.

Kagome examined the dark priestess outfit as her daughter was trapped in a red barrier and lifted into the air.

Kagome looked on in horror as Musouka screamed and cried for her mother.

A woman appeared from the shadows dressed in the same outfit they discovered.

"I've been looking for you, Kagome." The brown haired, green-eyed woman said in a sadistic tone.

"What do you want? Give me back my baby!" Kagome screeched as she drew her sword.

The woman stood in front of her, using Musouka as a shield.

Kagome stood frustrated and scared; tears in her eyes, watching this evil woman use her child as a weapon. Musouka continued to cry and reach out for her mother.

Suddenly, out of nowhere the woman's neck was slashed and the barrier around Musouka dispersed. Kagome grabbed Musouka and looked at Inuyasha in his full demon form with his claws in the woman's neck.

"So you've finally showed up, wench."

The woman smirked at Inuyasha and pushed him away with her spiritual powers and surrounded herself in a red barrier as she began to float away.

"I will be the owner of that sword. No matter how many of your villagers I must kill. It will be mine!"

Inuyasha drew his red Tetsusaiga just as the woman disappeared into thin air. He dug his blade into the ground and huffed angrily. "Damn it! She got away."

Inuyasha diverted his attention to his hysterical wife and daughter. He carried the two back to their home and put them down to rest.

"Inuyasha, we have to go after them." Kagome said in a weak, exhausted voice.

"We will. But for now, get some rest." He kissed her forehead, then Musouka's and watched them fall asleep.

Inuyasha wanted to go after those women on his own. He wanted to be the one to protect his family but if that woman could hold him off with only a small amount of her power, was this a battle he could fight alone? Just how many of them were there?

"Maybe it's time for the group to get back together for another journey. We have to protect this entire village."


	13. She Was Its Master

"You want me to do _what?!"_ Sesshomaru growled, absolutely infuriated by what was asked of him.

"Please watch the children! You're the only one who can keep them safe from The Devil's Maidens should they come back here." Kagome pleaded with him, hands folded and a desperate look on her face.

He scoffed at her, disgusted by the idea of watching human children, along with his niece. He picked up one of the twins in his hand and she tugged at his hair.

"Shiny, Shiny!" She squealed as she tugged.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'd be glad to help you with the children!" Rin said happily as she lead all the children away from him.

He sat momentarily and thought it over. Saying no to Rin wasn't as easy as saying no to Kagome would have been for him.

"I suppose I can make an effort to watch these children for a while." He forced out.

"Oh thank you!" The group said in unison. Well...except Inuyasha. He wasn't convinced that Sesshomaru's actions were sincere, but he was still grateful.

"Alright, everyone let's go." Inuyasha said.

The group said their goodbyes to their children, got their weapons ready and set off.

"It's time to see Kagome's sword in action." Sango said.

Kagome clutched the Katana No Kami at her side and grinned. She was its master and no one was going to take it from her. Especially no one evil.

* * *

**Sequel coming in 2013!**

**Maidens Vs. Master**

**Thank you everyone for reading. Sorry for the short conclusion. I just wanted to wrap it up and let you know I will write a sequel. I never abandon my fics! I promise you that.**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**


End file.
